


R27虚拟梦境

by yunshuitao



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 08:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25347871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunshuitao/pseuds/yunshuitao
Summary: 孩子他妈reborn&孩子他爸沢田纲吉，R27不拆不逆
Relationships: Reborn & Sawada Tsunayoshi, Reborn/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

孩子他妈reborn和孩子他爸沢田纲吉的故事

R27不逆不拆，ooc严重，慎入

是R27，R27不逆，虽然这俩角色反了但R绝对是攻，不是性转，不是性转

设定是R和27误入了一个类似游戏世界的梦境，接到了隐藏任务，纲吉的任务是繁衍后代，reborn的任务是为纲吉繁衍后代，生完小孩养了一段时间完成任务后才能退出游戏，然后他俩现实中遇到了对方。（对不起其实是我想迫害R，我有罪）

这是彻底放飞自我的产物，逻辑死，请勿深究。纲吉已经继承彭格列几年了，而reborn没经历过诅咒，纲吉也不是他的学生，所以性格及相处方式会和原著有些不一样

超级ooc警告

沢田纲吉看着面前的废墟笑得非常灿烂，身后的背景板在不断冒出黑气，为了感谢守护者们免费帮彭格列拆迁，他非常感动地亲手制作了几个栩栩如生的人体艺术冰雕。

至于里面是不是真人，那又有什么关系呢。沢田纲吉内心毫无波动地想着。

在处理完这些自然灾害后，沢田·人体艺术冰雕大师·纲吉回到房间继续审批财政赤字文件。然后他无意间发现房间内的沙发上突然多出了一本书。书的封面上印了一个大大的恶魔图案，有种夺人心魄的感觉吸引他去看。他的超直感并没有察觉到危险，所以沢田纲吉直接俯身将书捡了起来：“奇怪，刚刚这里有书吗？”

他没发现，一缕看不见的光芒从书的封面一闪而过。

与此同时，正在喝咖啡的世界第一杀手面前的桌子上凭空出现了一本书，封面的奇特的吸引力让reborn看向书，但他很快就移开了视线，对这种奇怪的现象视而不见，从容不迫地继续品尝着咖啡杯里的饮品。

不是幻术。他想道。

reborn已然看出了这本书的异常，但他对这东西实在是提不起兴趣，他只想自己难得清闲的下午茶时间过得安生些。

他放下咖啡杯，转身就走。

——————

沢田纲吉睁开眼睛，发现自己眼前出现一个人的脸越凑越近，几乎要亲到他。他顿时受到了惊吓，下意识猛地推开那人。

冷静下来后，沢田纲吉开始环视四周的情况。

再然后，他的内心就有了一种明悟，这个地方，应该是基于那本书里的内容而衍生出来的世界。而出去的唯一方法，就是按照书里的内容走剧情。

而这本书他之前有随便翻过几页，当时还吐槽得蛮欢快的，记得这本书的主线剧情是……主角被囚禁起来当种马繁衍后代，女主被抓到男主这里为男主生孩子，然后俩人愉快带娃种田的故事？？？

沢田纲吉整个人都不好了，他冷汗涔涔地捂着额头，觉得一定是自己记错了。怎么可能会是这么可怕的剧情？但是沢田纲吉越想越绝望，他的记忆力还不至于差到刚看的小说转头就忘记剧情。所以……这个主线是真的。

之后的几天，沢田纲吉一直在和这里的原住民斗智斗勇，因为一个不注意，就总有人想夜袭他为他生孩子，还不限男女老少。

他熟练地从床底下揪出了一个头顶写着想要上位的路人甲的男人，打晕扔出门外关门一气呵成，内心极为沧桑：女主再不来的话，他连贞操都快保不住了。

漫长的等待是会有结果的，那一天，那个女主手里拎着一个头顶炮灰npc的原住民，“砰”地一脚踹开了他的大门，逆光的女主在等女主等到几乎发霉的沢田纲吉看来，简直是无翼天使一样散发着令人感动的光芒。

“看来……”女主将拎着的npc扔到了一边，掸了掸手里并不存在的灰尘，勾起唇角漫不经心地说道，“你就是出去这个梦境的关键了。”

啊扔人的动作也是那么帅气，真不愧是女……

沢田纲吉从见到女主的感动中回过神来，终于发现了哪里不对。

为什么这个头顶女主称呼的人……是位男性？？？

——————

身穿西装，头戴礼帽写作女主读作男士的那个人走到他面前，磁性的声音低沉礼貌问道：“请问书的内容是什么？”

reborn并没有去看那本书的内容，也并没有触碰到那本书，但却被拉到了这样的梦境世界让他扮演角色走剧情，这让他心情不是很美妙。

“……女主给男主生孩子带娃的种田日常。”虽然觉得这个剧情有些略羞耻，但已经吐槽过瘾的沢田纲吉早就内心毫无波澜了，所以他直接说了出来。

reborn：“……”

一秒，两秒，三秒……

reborn木然抬头看了眼自己头顶的女主称呼，然后看了眼沢田纲吉头顶的男主称呼，扭头就走，“再见。”

“等等！再考虑一下啊哥！难道你不想出去了吗？！”沢田纲吉急忙去拉reborn的胳膊。

reborn躲开了他的手，冷淡地说道：“也许干掉你我就能离开这里了。”

沢田纲吉叹了口气，状似无奈地摊着手微笑：“干掉我就过不了剧情，永久留在这个世界的可能性也不小哦。”

感谢老爸安排人教他厚黑学之类的东西，这才能面不改色心不跳地忽悠人——虽然面前这个人看起来很不好忽悠，但没关系，命只有一条，只要对方不笨，就不可能杀了他来实验会不会永久留在这里。

果不其然，对方抬手压了压帽檐，遗憾地“啧”了一声，也没再提要他小命的话了。之前对方说要杀他的时候也没什么动作，看来那人同样想到了这一点，所以要杀了他的那句话果然只是一个玩笑。

沢田纲吉继续微笑，伸出手来打招呼：“你好，认识一下，我是水产公司负责冷冻保鲜偶尔会做些冰雕的员工纳兹。”

reborn面无表情地打量了他一下，矜持地抬手握了上去：“教数学的博士包林。”

两人都知道对方没有说实话，但他们都心照不宣地没有拆穿对方。

——————

一提到生孩子这个话题，两个人之间就总会冷场，因为虽然reborn的表情没有任何变化，但他四周一直在散发着非常排斥这个词汇的气场，冷到让人瑟瑟发抖。

沢田纲吉不动声色地轻轻搓了一下自己胳膊上踊跃跳起桑巴舞的鸡皮疙瘩，硬着头皮努力缓解气氛并试图说明书里的生孩子是怎么一回事。

这本书里的设定相当奇葩，因为正常的怀孕需要授精，但书里的男主只需要亲别人一下，对方就会怀孕。

“……而且你知道吗？从怀孕到生孩子仅仅只有三分钟，这本小说的作者简直太没常识了！”沢田纲吉一边义愤填膺地谴责作者，一边偷偷看向reborn，一边暗示怀孕根本没什么大不了，三分钟就结束了。

reborn自然听得出沢田纲吉的暗示，但他懒得跟沢田纲吉计较：“也就是说，亲一下就可以么。”

“是啊，要是你介唔……”意的话可以试下亲手什么的……

只是话还没说完，沢田纲吉就一下子被拉到reborn怀里，一只手抬起他的下巴，微凉的唇便印了上去。reborn舌尖撬开他的牙关，缓慢而坚定地侵入，他的唇瓣被吸吮得发麻，仿佛要将他吞吃入腹一样。

沢田纲吉心跳停止了一瞬，动也不敢动，整个人都僵在了那里，因为他正好坐在了reborn腿上，甚至能够感觉到身下透过布料传来的温度。

良久唇分之后，reborn松开沢田纲吉，声音喑哑低沉地说道：“这样应该可以了吧。”

沢田纲吉愣愣点头，然后脸一下子红了起来，心跳快得不正常，坐立不安到手都不知道往哪里放了。

其实……没必要亲嘴也没必要亲那么久的。他有些苦恼地想着。

——————

沢田纲吉手忙脚乱地从reborn身上下来，看天看地就是不敢看reborn，大脑一片空白，想要换个话题转移一下注意力，来缓解这突然变得有些暧昧的气氛。

只是还没等他找好话题，他就听到一个稚嫩的声音从脚下传来：“papa……”

沢田纲吉低头往下面看去，一个穿着小西装的Q版小人摇摇晃晃地走过来，“啪叽”一下摔到了地上。Q版小人一脸茫然地坐在地上，大大的棕色眼睛里开始蓄起了泪花，沢田纲吉下意识熟练地将他抱了起来轻声哄着，然后从口袋里掏出一颗糖塞到了他的小手里。

小西装小礼帽，脸颊两侧有着弯弯的鬓角，看起来就像是缩水的reborn，只是不一样的是小家伙的头发和眼睛是棕色的。

“mama……”小家伙口齿不清地朝reborn伸出手。

气氛突然一下子凝重起来了。

reborn默不作声地看着沢田纲吉手里的小家伙。

“这是要养的。”沢田纲吉一瞬间警惕起来，护着小家伙偏移了一些角度，“我们能不能出去就看他了，只是一个称呼而已，也没必要和孩子计较吧。”

“……我不是你妈，你妈是抱着你的那个。”reborn认真地对小家伙说道，“我是你爸。”

沢田纲吉满头黑线：“……”小家伙听得懂吗？


	2. Chapter 2

孩子他妈reborn和孩子他爸沢田纲吉的故事

R27不逆不拆，ooc严重，慎入

是R27，R27不逆，虽然这俩角色反了但R绝对是攻，不是性转，不是性转

设定是R和27误入了一个类似游戏世界的梦境，接到了隐藏任务，纲吉的任务是繁衍后代，reborn的任务是为纲吉繁衍后代，生完小孩养了一段时间完成任务后才能退出游戏，然后他俩现实中遇到了对方。（对不起其实是我想迫害R，我有罪）

这是彻底放飞自我的产物，逻辑死，请勿深究。纲吉已经继承彭格列几年了，而reborn没经历过诅咒，纲吉也不是他的学生，所以性格及相处方式会和原著有些不一样

超级ooc警告

reborn在短短几分钟之内经历了三观破碎，重组，再破碎，再重组的魔幻现实。他木着脸心情极为复杂地看着自己的肚子以肉眼可见的速度迅速涨大又迅速缩小，然后脚边就出现了一个小小的婴儿。

虽然不痛也不难受，但这个经历他真的能记一辈子，忘都忘不掉的那种。

婴儿身上渐渐幻化出了小小的衣服，几乎没有几秒钟就成长为了一个Q版小人。小家伙懵懂地在地上坐了一会儿，看到沢田纲吉后眼睛一亮，从地上爬起来跌跌撞撞地往沢田纲吉那里跑过去，嘴里含糊地喊着：“pa……papa……”

沢田纲吉很熟练地将小家伙抱起来哄着，reborn还没平复好内心的激荡，就看到小家伙向他伸出手：“mama……”

看到沢田纲吉有些警惕的动作，reborn说不上来什么滋味地对小家伙认真说道：“……我不是你妈，你妈是抱着你的那个。”

reborn顿了顿，又特意强调了一句：“我是你爸。”

沢田纲吉：“……”

——————

虽然女主已经出现了，但那些原住民npc并没有放弃让沢田纲吉当种马的想法，还依旧前赴后继偷袭沢田纲吉想为他生娃。

沢田纲吉一脸生无可恋地将一个npc拖到院子门口，开门扔人关门一气呵成，一看就是扔人老手了。

而房间内的reborn则是将小家伙拎到床上，试图改变小家伙对他俩的称呼，他指着自己：“我，你爸。”后又指着外面的沢田纲吉：“他，你妈。”

“明白了吗？”

能明白才有鬼。沢田纲吉刚进门就看到了这一幕，忍不住内心腹诽。

果不其然，小家伙根本没听懂，他歪头看着reborn，又向reborn张开双臂要抱抱，稚嫩的声音软软的：“mama……”

reborn非常冷酷无情地无视了小家伙的请求，不仅如此，他甚至还将小家伙推翻在床上，手按着小家伙不让他翻身起身，行为非常恶劣：“喊我padre，爸爸，father，とうさん，Père，отец，Vater……都行，不许喊我妈。”

沢田纲吉本来想上前阻止一下reborn的行为，但他仔细一想，这应该算是“母子”之间的交流？还是不打扰他们了吧……毕竟这位包林先生看起来还是很靠谱很有分寸的。

小家伙扑腾了几下，发现自己怎么都起不来后，大眼睛委屈巴巴地看着reborn，而reborn依然不为所动。他生气了，抓起reborn的手就往嘴里塞，一下子狠狠咬上去。

reborn稍微抬了抬手，小家伙就咬着他的手被提溜了起来，他看起来很平静地威胁小家伙：“松嘴，不然我和你之间肯定要没一个的，没的那个大概率会是你。”

在旁边观看了全程的沢田纲吉心情非常复杂：“……”威胁小孩子，幼不幼稚啊？

他突然好想收回包林很靠谱那句话。

——————

reborn虽然心情非常不爽利，但他很快就接受了现实，恢复了自己本来的性格，将沢田纲吉对他沉稳可靠话少的第一印象毁了个干干净净。

——这人实际上就是一个性格非常恶劣的混蛋！

场景一：

沢田纲吉稍微离开了一会儿，回来后就发现儿子怀里多了一把枪，一把已经打开了保险栓的真枪。吓得沢田纲吉心里一紧，赶紧把那把枪收了起来，然后扭头气势汹汹地去质问在院子里晒太阳的reborn：“你为什么要给儿子真枪？”

reborn勾起唇角：“我这是为了让他提前熟悉一下以后可能会用到的东西。”

“你应该理解的，成年人的世界，总是充斥着枪林弹雨。”reborn叹了一口气，状似忧心忡忡地说道，“如果他不提前接触这些，万一被干掉了怎么办。”

沢田纲吉呵呵一声，正常成年人的世界哪可能那么危险，这个虚拟世界也是很和平的世界好吧。

他试图跟reborn争论，却没办法说服reborn，还被reborn几句话怼得无话可说，差点被reborn洗脑，觉得是自己太天真愚善。

沢田纲吉说不过他，气得扭头就走。

“枪里没子弹，伤不到他的，他的力气也开不了枪，顶多拿来啃两下。”reborn又补充了一句。

沢田纲吉脚步一顿，怒火突然就烟消云散了。他悲哀地发现，只是相处了短短几天，自己的性格就被reborn摸透了，连生气都气不起来。

场景二：

没过多久，小家伙的身体就成长为儿童状态，沢田纲吉无意间往门口的大河看了一眼，却惊悚地看到reborn一脚将儿子踹到河里的残暴情景。

沢田纲吉瞬间飞奔到河边，把外套一扔就要跳进河里救人，结果被reborn拉住了胳膊。沢田纲吉急得都要打人了：“你别拦我！我要去救人！”

“这只是在教他游泳罢了，死不了的。”

reborn说的这番话在沢田纲吉听来简直冷酷无情到了极点，他甚至气愤到想指着reborn鼻子骂。

“看，这不就回来了么。”reborn唇边溢出一丝笑意，看着河里的人影。

儿童状态的小家伙游到岸边从水下探出了头，气鼓鼓地冲着沢田纲吉说道：“老爸！你别听老妈胡说！我昨天就学会游泳了！他就是不喜欢我一直这么叫他，才咕噜噜……”

reborn微笑着将儿子一脚踩下水面：“啊，忘了说了，你昨天学的太快，没喝水喝到饱的游泳学习是不完整的，感谢我吧，让你有了完整的学习体验。”

“哦，对了，蛙泳太难看了。”reborn脸上的笑意加深了，用愉悦的语气说道，“所以今天学习蝶泳哦，给我重新去学吧。”

看着reborn又是一脚将儿子踢到了河中心，沢田纲吉陡然打了个冷颤，莫名其妙突然对儿子有了种感同身受的悲凉感觉，心里沉痛地想着：还好没有真的指着包林的鼻子骂。

这人实在是太鬼畜了。

场景三：

小家伙眼珠一转，reborn在旁边的情况下，他擅自将课本上的padre（意大利语：父亲）一词念成了madre（意大利语：母亲）来反抗reborn的统治。

reborn冷笑着按下了自己身旁的按钮，房间里瞬间出现惊人的火光。“砰——”的一声，小家伙蓬松的头发瞬间变成了爆炸头，嘴里吐出一个黑色的烟圈。

不远处的沢田纲吉听到了动静，默默给儿子画了个十字：对不起儿子，你爸也不敢反抗你妈啊。

他一脸看透人生的表情望着远处的夕阳，感叹道：“今天也是核平的一天呢。”

——————

养孩子一养就是三个月，鸡飞狗跳的日常生活也维持了三个月。

只是儿子都长成少年了，他们两个还是没有出去。

沢田纲吉苦思冥想是不是哪个流程走错了，以至于他们一直都被困在这里。虽然这里的生活很平静也很美好，但在现实中他有太多的亲人朋友割舍不下，他是必须要回去的。

男主被囚禁起来当种马，女主被抓到男主这里为男主生孩子的带娃种田日常……

种马……男主在后期所有的孩子加起来，那可是能够塞满整栋大型别墅的……原来如此！

沢田纲吉悟了，原来是生的孩子不够多，要生一堆才行！

然而四周的原住民都被他打晕扔了个遍，大家都开始躲着他走路了，他也不可能去找原住民生孩子，沢田纲吉悲伤地发现，唯一能够选择的，只有reborn一个人。

想到reborn的凶残他就忍不住一个激灵，但莫得办法，他没有选择，只好硬着头皮去找reborn了。

reborn听了沢田纲吉说的推论，似笑非笑地看着他：“你知道你在说什么吗？”

沢田纲吉紧张地咽了口唾沫，豁出去了，眼一闭就是一个深鞠躬：“请你为我再生一些孩子吧！”

咔嚓一声，reborn面无表情地将手里的杯子捏了个粉碎。


	3. Chapter 3

孩子他妈reborn和孩子他爸沢田纲吉的故事

R27不逆不拆，ooc严重，慎入

是R27，R27不逆，虽然这俩角色反了但R绝对是攻，不是性转，不是性转

设定是R和27误入了一个类似游戏世界的梦境，接到了隐藏任务，纲吉的任务是繁衍后代，reborn的任务是为纲吉繁衍后代，生完小孩养了一段时间完成任务后才能退出游戏，然后他俩现实中遇到了对方。（对不起其实是我想迫害R，我有罪）

这是彻底放飞自我的产物，逻辑死，请勿深究。纲吉已经继承彭格列几年了，而reborn没经历过诅咒，纲吉也不是他的学生，所以性格及相处方式会和原著有些不一样

超级ooc警告

沢田纲吉说出他的推论的时候，reborn心中就有了一种不妙的预感。

所以reborn警告了沢田纲吉一句，语气里满满都是威胁的意味：“你知道你在说什么吗？”

只是reborn没想到的是，沢田纲吉不仅没get到他的意思，反而头铁到直接请求reborn再生一些孩子。划重点，是一些，而不是一两个。

reborn面无表情地将手中的杯子捏了个粉碎。

好强烈的杀气。沢田纲吉感觉到落在他身上的视线如同刀子一样凌厉，让他如芒在背。

气氛越来越凝重。

良久之后，他听到reborn低沉的声音说道：“之前不是有很多原住民想给你生孩子吗，我去给你带过来几个，让他们给你生。”

“不行！”沢田纲吉想也不想就反驳。

reborn深吸一口气，几乎想要弄死沢田纲吉，他语气森然道：“给我个理由。”

因为他不想当渣男啊。沢田纲吉有些忧伤地想着，和一个人生了孩子也就算了，毕竟是要出去的必要条件，再和其他人生就是在挑战他的三观底线啊。

他面不改色心不跳地撒谎：“因为这本书就是围绕着男女主展开的，那些孩子也都是女主生的，找别人是没用的。”

reborn冷眼看了他几秒，就在沢田纲吉怀疑自己也许被看穿撒谎了的时候，reborn这么说道：“先试试，至于成不成另说。”

他很快就拎着一个炮灰男npc回到了这里，只是在沢田纲吉暗中的眼神威胁下，原本有些意动的原住民npc瞬间改变了主意连连拒绝。

第二个第三个也同样如此，reborn这下彻底确定了确实是沢田纲吉在搞鬼，他冷笑一声，走到沢田纲吉面前，一字一句说道：“等出去后，我一定也要你体验一下生孩子的感受。”

沢田纲吉有点慌，额头滑下一滴汗，面上保持着镇定微笑着说道：“这个就等出去以后再说吧……”心里却是下了个决定：回去以后，一定要掌控这个人的行动路线，然后……避着他走！

他绝对不要生孩子！！！

——————

沢田纲吉嘴唇被亲肿了。

他被按在了床上，整张嘴都是麻木的。虽然他明确表示不亲嘴也可以，但reborn完全忽略了他的话，可以说是用着凌厉而恨不能把他拆吃入腹的眼神和沢田纲吉唇舌纠缠。

事后沢田纲吉是眼冒金星扶着墙出来的，因为缺氧，成果是整个院子里到处都爬满了萌萌的q版小人。

已经成长为了少年的儿子坐在庭院里，他的腿弯处，手肘处，肩膀上乃至头顶都爬了好几个小家伙，儿子僵着脖子缓缓回头看向沢田纲吉，语气发飘：“老爸……我刚刚看到老妈和你在床上……”

“咳咳咳咳咳咳……”沢田纲吉耳根发红疯狂咳嗽了起来，打断了他的话，然后清了清嗓子，“我们什么都没做。”

儿子一脸“你把我当傻子吗”的表情，而后语重心长地跟沢田纲吉说道：“老爸，我觉得你该振一下夫纲了，老妈一个妇道人家都能压着你，这说明……”

他背后一个声音这么问道：“说明什么？”

“说明老爸老妈你们之间的关系真的好！简直羡煞了那些痴男怨女！”儿子义正言辞地说完，悄悄抹了一把汗。

reborn毫不客气地一脚将他踹了个狗吃屎，看到儿子身上的小人们滚落的沢田纲吉急忙接住他们，reborn面无表情对儿子说道：“叫我爹。”

“我错了爹爹！”干脆利落跪地认错。

沢田纲吉无奈扶额：儿子，你是真的不知道什么叫不作不死啊……

正当沢田纲吉准备说些什么圆场的话缓解一下爷俩之间的气氛的时候，他突然发现自己和reborn的脚都化成了斑斑光点渐渐溢散在了空气之中。

沢田纲吉瞬间就明白了一件事——他们要离开了。

于是沢田纲吉急忙将事情给儿子交代清楚：“……事情就是这样，等回去后我会想办法把你……”他眼皮跳了跳，看了眼满院子里的小家伙，语气发飘地改了口，“把你们都带出去安顿的。”

他越说越来劲，有的没的都说了一大通，恨不能给儿子嘱咐得面面俱到。

“行了，儿子已经长大了，他知道该怎么做。”reborn阻止了一下还要继续唠叨的沢田纲吉，看向儿子。

儿子猛的一个激灵。

reborn露出一个危险的微笑：“如果被我发现你偷懒没有锻炼学习……”

“不会的！你放心吧爹爹！我绝对不会偷懒的！”儿子立刻表忠心。

彻底消失前，沢田纲吉看到reborn朝他露出了一个意味深长的微笑，让沢田纲吉忍不住内心咯噔一下。

——————

沢田纲吉醒来后，发现自己依旧在办公桌前，时间日期正好和进入梦境的时候对上，看来梦境里那么久现实中也只是过了一瞬间。

回过神的沢田纲吉立刻掏出笔拿出他灵魂画手的实力在纸上涂画着，他要把reborn画下来，让情报部门查一下这个包林的资料，掌控他的行动范围以及路线，然后……掐灭他们在现实中遇到的任何可能性！

“砰砰砰”，还没等他画完，门外就有人敲门了。

“请进。”沢田纲吉随口应了一声，依旧埋头苦画。

家光推开门，爽朗笑声传了进来：“阿纲，我给你找了个门外顾问，reborn可是第一杀手，很厉害的哦，有他接手这个位置，我也能安心退休了。”

沢田纲吉正要抬起头打声招呼，就听到一个非常熟悉听了三个月的磁性声音响起：“十代目沢田纲吉？呵……”

这难道是传说中的孽缘？

他手一抖，心里有点虚，但作为彭格列十代目，他见过的大风大浪也不少了，所以他很快就调整了一下情绪，抬头露出一个灿烂的笑容：“第一杀手reborn桑啊，久仰久仰。”

两个人相对而笑，一时之间颇有针锋相对的意思。

家光：“来来来，reborn，我给你介绍一下，这是我儿子沢田纲吉，也是彭格列十代目，是不是非常有气质？随我哈哈哈。”

“哦，我认识他。”reborn看向沢田纲吉，意味深长地笑了，“是不是啊，孩子他爸？”水产公司的一个普通员工纳兹？

沢田纲吉内心一群羊驼奔腾而过，但面上还是挂着一脸老干部为人民服务的标准微笑，温和地说道：“这不是孩子他妈么，近来可好？”教数学的博士包林？

他们两人心中不约而同地闪过一句话：我TM信了你的邪。

“你们认识？”家光狐疑地来回看了看他俩。

然后家光看到儿子脸上露出一丝尴尬的情绪，而旁边reborn的表情看起来竟然也有些微妙。

“他是我孩子他爸，你说我认不认识。”reborn嗤笑一声，直接就承认了，还加重了“孩子他爸”四个字的语气。

沢田纲吉的唇角抽搐了一下，眼皮直跳：药丸，reborn肯定是想让他生孩子。

？？？？？？？？

家光满头的问号，无数疑问一直在他脑海里循环，头都几乎要炸了，他下意识问道：“孩子？谁生的？”

沢田纲吉急忙阻止：“等……”

reborn没有等沢田纲吉把话说完，他看起来很想给追究问底的家光一梭子子弹，眼神凌厉一字一顿地硬生生从齿间挤出了三个字：“我生的。”

沢田纲吉默默扭头装作若无其事地研究着旁边花瓶的图案，木着脸手上无意识地扣着沙发，内心是崩溃的：他说出来了！他竟然说出来了！他竟然真的说出来了！

家光整个人都傻了，恍惚地看了眼沢田纲吉，又看了眼reborn。

反应过来后，家光表情几乎都成了呐喊名画：woc我儿子有那么牛逼吗？！竟然让第一杀手reborn给他生孩子？？？

家光实在是太过于震惊了，以至于他听到这个消息的时候第一反应不是疑惑男性生娃，而是震惊于他儿子的本事，竟然能让reborn给他生了个孩子。

家光一瞬间理清了思绪，他尽量保持镇定地得出了一个结论——

reborn给阿纲生孩子＝reborn在下方＝阿纲不仅没吃亏反而还是占便宜的一方。

得出结论的家光头皮发麻倒吸一口凉气，头一次这么佩服自己的儿子。

原来阿纲才是真正的勇士啊！就问还有谁能把第一杀手压在下面！还有谁？！

家光一时间对于这个结论倍感欣慰甚至还有点小害怕，因为如果这段感情一个处理不好，阿纲说不定就会被reborn干掉啊。

#彭格列十代目猝死家中，是人性的泯灭还是道德的沦丧#

想想都感觉毛骨悚然，他不想白发人送棕发人啊岂可修！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 纲吉说好久不见是因为他有点慌了，实际上他们才刚分开不久。
> 
> 如果家光知道了自己儿子是下面那个……
> 
> 家光：（破音）滚！滚呐！我还想见到我儿媳妇呢！莫挨我儿子——
> 
> 所以reborn无意中消灭了一个潜在的反对因素～


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有车慎入

孩子他妈reborn和孩子他爸沢田纲吉的故事

R27不逆不拆，ooc严重，慎入

是R27，R27不逆，虽然这俩角色反了但R绝对是攻，不是性转，不是性转

设定是R和27误入了一个类似游戏世界的梦境，接到了隐藏任务，纲吉的任务是繁衍后代，reborn的任务是为纲吉繁衍后代，生完小孩养了一段时间完成任务后才能退出游戏，然后他俩现实中遇到了对方。（对不起其实是我想迫害R，我有罪）

这是彻底放飞自我的产物，逻辑死，请勿深究。纲吉已经继承彭格列几年了，而reborn没经历过诅咒，纲吉也不是他的学生，所以性格及相处方式会和原著有些不一样

超级ooc警告

reborn看着家光难以言喻精神恍惚的神态，本来还有些抵触的情绪渐渐消散了——毕竟，能看到熟人一脸傻相的表情，还是挺有趣的。

突然想拿个相机拍下来欣赏一下，可惜没带。reborn有些遗憾地想着。

“……阿纲，你……”家光沉重地拍了拍沢田纲吉的肩膀，犹豫了一下，唇角忍不住一抽，“一定要好好对待reborn啊。”为了你的小命着想。

媳妇是要哄着的，如果有什么问题一定一定不要跟他杠，明白了吗！家光朝沢田纲吉不断使眼色试图让儿子理解自己的意思，可惜不开窍的儿子一脸疑问，一点都没领略到父亲给他的忠告：“啊？？？”

家光放弃了眼神交流这一沟通方式，决定私下里再和沢田纲吉细说，毕竟reborn在场，万一不小心说错了什么话掀起战斗拆个迁就不好了。

之后他出了门，将空间留给了他俩来沟通感情。

只是事后家光忧愁地发现，谈过话的沢田纲吉和reborn之间的气氛很冷淡，而且还有种针锋相对的感觉，一点都不像是有着亲密关系还生过孩子的小两口。感觉再这样下去，他别说见不到儿子口中将要接过来的孙子，连儿子的生命都快没有保障了。

reborn的心情明眼人都能看得出来很差，而且随着时间流逝，四周的气压也越来越低。之前甚至还以“生孩子伤了元气不适合战斗”的理由拒绝了云守云雀恭弥的约战，听到这个奇葩理由的云雀恭弥原本略带兴奋战意的微笑表情都僵在了脸上，差点没以为自己的耳朵出了问题。

——————

23岁生日宴宴会进行的途中，对社交感到有些厌烦的沢田纲吉告别了笑眯眯的密鲁菲奥雷首领白兰，揉了揉快要笑僵的脸，走到了阳台去透透气。他内心叹了口气：虽然现在已经对这些场面游刃有余了，但果然还是不适应啊。

只是他没想到的是，阳台上已经有了一位气质冷凝的女士，那位女士倚着栏杆，轻轻摇晃着手里的酒杯，昏暗的灯光下，朱色的唇印在酒杯上，喉咙吞咽着，杯中红酒一点点消失在他的视线中。微卷的黑发垂在胸前，红色的衣裙张扬而耀眼，衬得皮肤愈加白皙。沢田纲吉被那一抹红夺走了所有的注意力，他心头一跳，突然感觉有些口干舌燥，艰难地移开了视线。

不可谓不艰难，因为面前这位女性，无论是长相还是别的什么，都无一不合他的口味。

“抱歉，打扰了。”沢田纲吉歉意地说道，“我并不知道这里已经有人了。”

女士看到他后，四周的冷凝气息散了些，中性的声音说道：“无妨，我也是刚来。”

沢田纲吉犹豫了一下，到底还是没有离开，因为他实在是不想回去面对宴会上的那些人。他看了看黑夜中那皎洁的明月，随口扯了个话题想要打破两人之间沉默的气氛：“今晚月色真美啊。”

话音刚落，沢田纲吉就发现了这句话的不合时宜，这是日本很有名的告白情话。但他想了想，这里是意大利，很少有人懂得这句话的含义，在对方不明白的时候强行解释也不合适，所以他放弃了去解释这句话，纯粹当做是在赞美风景。

那位女士笑了，走到他面前，在他耳边轻声说道：“喝一杯么，就我们两个人，嗯？”

香醇的酒气吹拂到耳根，慵懒的尾音上挑，过于靠近的姿势让沢田纲吉耳朵瞬间烧了起来，整个身体僵在了那里。他想：酒这东西真的害人不浅，仅仅只是嗅到她身上的酒香，他就要醉了。

沢田纲吉仿佛喝了迷魂汤一样，直接同意了女士的建议，和女士一起两个人在一个安静的房间里聊着天喝起了酒，越喝越多的两个人不知不觉中靠得越来越近。

喉头的酒香与热气被另一人用舌头卷走，他也不甘示弱地回应回去。

于是一切都变得顺理成章了起来。

女士的手放到了沢田纲吉腰间，几个呼吸间就解开了他所有的衣扣。她脱衣服的技术好的要命，三两下就把沢田纲吉剥了个精光，而自己的衣裙还整整齐齐地穿在身上。

衣服好像脱的有点快……沢田纲吉搂着女士的脖子，后知后觉晕乎乎地想道。

然后沢田纲吉就被按到了桌子上趴着。

对方的手探进体内的时候沢田纲吉还一脑袋问号迷迷糊糊地去想这位女士是不是有什么特殊癖好，想要避开她的手，刚从桌面上撑起身体，只是不知道她按中了哪里，沢田纲吉突然身体一软，整个人又重新摔了回去。

“嘶……”

柔软的布料搭在了腰间，冰凉的发丝垂到了背上，随后一根火热的棍状物体抵在了他的股间。

？？？什么东西？？？沢田纲吉几乎要跳起来，但他还没来得及动作，那个东西就缓慢而坚定地挤了进去。

“唔……”沢田纲吉感觉到那个东西抵达了最深处，他几乎能感受到那上面的青筋跳动与灼热，然而身后那人并没有给他反应的时间，直接动了起来，每次抽出捣入都很有技巧地划过那块让他失去了力气的地方。

发、发生了什么？？？这是什么情况？？？

沢田纲吉迷迷糊糊地趴在桌子上，意识有些混沌地费力想着现在到底是怎么回事。但效果不大，因为现在的他只能感受到身后笼罩着他的热源，以及从腰部以下逐渐蔓延到全身的酥麻感觉。

那种感觉太过于陌生怪异，夺走了他全身的力气，让他站也站不稳地伏在桌子上，额头沁出细密的汗珠，生/理泪水顺着脸颊流了下来，唇边溢出透明的唾液，脸颊染上了红晕无法控制地发出低声的呻/吟，在灭顶的快/感中，随着浪/潮迷/失了自己。

肌肤摩/擦着身下冰凉的桌子，渐渐夺走身体表面的温度，而被填满的身体内部却在这场运动中越来越热，直至浑身发烫，肤色染成了粉色。湿热的呼吸打在他光滑的背脊上，而后柔软的唇吻向他的脖颈，惹得沢田纲吉一阵阵战栗。

累积的快/感越来越强烈，身体止不住的颤抖，正当他无法控制自己几乎要大声呻/吟的时候，一根修长的手指伸到了他嘴里，堵住了他的声音：“唔……”

沢田纲吉咬着那根手指失神地抬眼看向身后，透明的唾液顺着嘴角以及对方的手指蜿蜒而下，骨节分明的手上变得湿/漉漉的。

“嘘……别出声。”身后那个人低低笑着，声音慵懒性感而从容，在他耳边这么恶劣地说道，“你想被别人发现么。”

“呜……停……停下……”沢田纲吉吐出口中的手指，呜咽着说道。

“这就受不了了？还想让你试试更刺/激的呢，比如……生孩子。”身后的男人哼笑，磁性的声音尾音上挑肆意调戏着沢田纲吉，“你感觉如何？孩子他爸？”

沢田纲吉迟钝的大脑开始了超缓慢运行，好一会儿后，他才得出一个惊悚的结论，他身后这个女士，是reborn。

他下意识问道：“reborn……？怎么……是你？”

身后的reborn的动作一顿，语气变得危险了起来：“哦？你以为我是谁？”

沢田纲吉的超直感疯狂地对他发出警报。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> reborn没化妆，只带了个假发涂了个口红穿了个裙子，熟人是能够认得出来他是谁的，所以他默认纲吉也认出了他。
> 
> 今晚月色很美这句话被reborn认为是纲吉的告白。reborn以为纲吉是假装没认出他，因为害羞不好意思面对真身告白所以才对女装的自己告白，但实际上纲吉是真的没认出reborn。
> 
> 纲吉会那么容易就上钩是因为reborn用了一些催眠技术，为了加快他俩之间的进度。
> 
> 在纲吉问出“reborn，怎么是你”这句话的时候，reborn就瞬间明白自己搞了个乌龙，但事实已经发生了他也没办法停下来，所以他事后心情非常糟糕。
> 
> 女装成人R被我写出来了！我的心愿满足了呜呜呜……但是我写R穿裙子的时候总会猜测他撩起裙子后，腿上会不会有浓密的腿毛……对不起我是个假粉！我有毒请不要在意我的话！


End file.
